


life's on our side

by jokeperalta



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Well... Mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: Caroline is not happy.





	life's on our side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeahdwightcaroline's Fanwork Week on tumblr - day one - missing moments
> 
> A small add on for 3x09 before Dwight leaves to join Ross’s rag-tag band of defenders (honestly I have my issues with that whole thing but it’s what we have to work with. so.) Could also be considered spoilery for future events since it includes something from the books that I think ought to have been included in 3.09 but wasn’t.

“I’m not happy,” Caroline announces. “Am I making it plain enough, by my disapproving face and folded arms? Or should I add a ‘long suffering wife’ sigh for good measure?” She sighs heavily, pointedly. “I do hope I’m getting my point across.”

Dwight, at the end of the bed, smiles and looks back over his shoulder to her. She gives him another raise of her eyebrows. “You and I both know you’ve not struggled a day in your life to make your opinions known, Caroline, and this is no exception. Your feelings are duly noted and appreciated.”

“But I see they make little difference to you, since you’re preparing yourself like a soldier for battle once again.”

Dwight reads a note of hurt in her voice and abandons his boots to look at her seriously this time.

“They make all the difference in the world to me,” he says. “But I have to be where I can be of the most use. I have military training, I can help Ross train those who don’t. It’ll likely come to nothing anyway, but while there’s a risk-”

“-You have to be as close as you possibly can to it? I believe I finally understand how Demelza feels.”

Dwight smiles again, getting up to walk around the bed and sit down next to her.

“I’ll be fine,” he says, cupping her cheek in one hand. She leans into it slightly, eyes softening despite herself. “I’ll be home before you know it without a scratch on me.”

Caroline looks singularly unconvinced. It occurs to him too late that he may well have said something similar before he departed for France. She uncrosses her arms and fiddles with the cuff on his shirt sleeve, turning the fabric inside and out between her fingers.

“I worry less for your body than for that beautiful mind of yours,” she says. Dwight watches her silently- knowing she’s remembering those first stilted and painful weeks back. He can’t assure her he’s ready to be flung into battle once more when he isn’t sure of it himself. All he knows is that he is duty bound to do _something_.

Her eyes flick up to his, imploring him. “I want them both back in one piece.”

Dwight salutes her with two fingers. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And since you will not be stopped, I shall have to set some rules for you that are to be followed over and above whatever Ross tells you to do,” she says, setting her chin loftily above him.  There’s some humour in her voice now at least. “He might be your commanding officer, but I am your wife and my authority is second only to God’s on this earthly plane.”

Dwight grins. “Understood.”

“First, no unnecessary risks.” He nods his agreement. She seems suspicious at his quick agreement without debate, adding, “And by that, I mean my definition of unnecessary, not yours.”

“Of course.”

“Second, and most importantly, look after yourself before you tend to everyone else. And third, try to think a little of the two fragile and worried creatures you have waiting and missing you at home.”

Dwight snorts. “I doubt Horace shall miss me so very much.”

Caroline casts her eyes down, smiling knowingly. “I wasn’t talking about Horace.”

He stares at her uncomprehendingly, until her hand drifts to rub her stomach absently. Her smile grows uncertainly as the penny drops.

“You’re not….?” he whispers.

“I believe I am,” she confirms. “I thought you might have noticed by now. And if that isn’t enough inducement for you to keep yourself safe, I might as well give up now and resign myself to life with an absentee husband for I will never-”

He doesn’t let her finish, leaning in to steal the words from her mouth.


End file.
